


The Temp

by WindInYourSail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindInYourSail/pseuds/WindInYourSail
Summary: Savannah Prescott picks up a temp job covering for her friend Carmen in the Manhattan DA’s office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can’t think of something to write for the next chapter in one of my other stories.

This was her thirteenth long term temp job this year. That's how Savannah Prescott liked things though, always changing. She typically got bored if she stayed in the same place for too long so filling in for other legal secretaries worked well for her. The money wasn't bad either. Most law firms would pay well to have someone fill in who actually knew how things worked and they didn't have to spend the day training instead of getting actual work done. Savannah had built a reputation for herself and had even been offered full time positions multiple times, but she liked the flexibility of temping. She even charged more per day than most law firms paid the employee she was filling in for, that's how good she was at the job.

Today was different though, she was filling in for her friend while she was on maternity leave. This would be her first time working at the Manhattan DA's office. She normally didn't work for city lawyers because they just didn't pay enough to make it worth her time but Carmen had begged her. "Please Savvy! I won't be able to relax and enjoy spending time with my baby if all I'm thinking about is the three months of work I will be returning to." Those were Carmen's exact words. Savannah had given in pretty quickly, and agreed to take the job for nearly half of her typical day rate.

Carmen had showed her around the office and explained her filing system the week before but she had yet to meet ADA Barba, the lawyer Carmen worked for. She had gotten to work early and brewed a pot of coffee then settled in at Carmen's desk, acquainting herself with it before starting in on the work Carmen had left. She looked up when a man in an impeccable suit, with thick brown hair and intense eyes headed toward her. She stood as he approached her. "You must be ADA Barba. I'm Savannah Prescott. I'll be filling in for Carmen while she's out on maternity leave." She held out her hand and he shook it. "She says good things about you, Savannah, and that I'm getting a bargain." He said giving her a slight smirk. "You are." Savannah said adding. "Do you want coffee?" She started toward the coffee maker. "Sure." He said as he headed into his office opening the blinds that looked out into the reception area. 

Savannah fixed his coffee and then brought it in to him. "Here." She said setting it down. "Thanks." He replied while arranging the files on his desk. "Carmen left some things for me to work on but let me know if you need me to work on something else." Savannah started toward the door. She pause and looked back at him. "Oh and if I do something different than you like or need me to fix a mistake, please let me know. Everyplace I work is different but I can't fix something I don't know I'm doing wrong." Barba smiled at her. "Will do."

Time flew by working for the ADA and Savannah couldn't believe that it was already Friday. It hadn't taken long for the two of them to fall into a good working routine. "Mr. Barba?" Savannah asked as she opened his office door. "Yes Savannah." Barba replied barely looking up from his work. "I'm going to grab a sandwich from the deli on the corner do you want anything or will you be able to get out for lunch today?" Barba looked at the pile of files on his desk and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "I'll take a ham and Swiss and a bag of chips. I'll get yours too." He said handing her some cash. "You don't have to do that." She said as she walked toward his desk. "I don't, but I want to as a thank you." He said handing the money to her. "A thank you for what?" He smiled. "For filling in for Carmen for half of what you normally get paid and making her life and mine easier." Savannah smiled at him. "You're just lucking Carmen is my friend." 

Barba was engrossed in his work when she returned. She knocked before opening the door. "I have lunch." She said as she entered. He stood up and stretched before walking toward her. "Do you want to join me? I should take a break." He asked while clearing off some space for both of them. "Sure." She said setting the food down. He grabbed each of them a water from the cabinet next to his desk and joined her at the table.

"Why do you sub instead of working full time somewhere?" He asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. She had to finish chewing to respond. "I enjoy the flexibility of picking my own schedule and I'm in high demand so I get paid better this way." She smiled before adding, "Also, I like change. This allows me to vary my work environment and the work itself." "Does the work vary that much between the law offices?" He pried. "I am technically a lawyer so some use me for research and to sift through documents. I was never good at being quick on my feet when it came to a court room setting but I am fantastic when it comes to research and I am extremely detail oriented. Temping allows me to work on a variety of cases, environmental law, corporate law, criminal defense, and now prosecution." She took a sip of her water. "What kind of work do you get the most?" He asked. "Mostly criminal defense or corporate law. They typically can afford me most often. A few of them have offered me full time positions which I may take one day but for now I like the experience I gain from working with so many different people."

"Do you like this much variability in your personal life as well?" He smirked. His question made her blush slightly. She already had to stop herself from admiring him when he walked in and out of his office. She focused on her breathing to control the blushing and answered. "I did when I was in my twenties, never feeling it felt right to settle down. Now that I'm older I find myself wanting someone to build a life with, but finding someone that can challenge me is a tall order to fill." "I bet it is." He was smirking at her again.

Once they finished eating she put all the trash in the bag and started out his office door back to her desk. "Savannah?" She turned in the doorway to look at him. "Since you have some law experience I could use some help in here today going over these case files. They could use a fresh pair of eyes." She smiled. "Sure, let me throw this away and I'll be back to help."

When she returned he handed her a file. "You've worked with a lot of defense attorneys?" He asked before letting go of the file. "Yes, including Buchanan who is the defense attorney on this case correct?" She replied. "Yes." Barba smirked. "I wanted you to look through this file first but then the rest. List anything the defense will try and use against us in court." She laughed a little to herself as she began to walk away. "What's so humorous, Ms. Prescott?" He asked raising one eyebrow. She smiled at him. "Nothing, I was just thinking it's nice to be able to use my knowledge for good this time." "Instead of what? Evil?" Barba smirked. Savannah's smile widened. "Have you seen some of the clients he gets off?"

Barba watched her as she grabbed the legal pad and two pencils off her desk and then sit down at the round table across the room from him. She noticed him watching her. "Is it ok if I sit here?" He shook his head, "Yes" and quickly turned his attention back to his work. She smiled to herself pleased to think that perhaps her interest in him wasn't one sided after all. He kept his head down but watched her from the corner of his eye and she used one of the pencils to twist her long, wavy, blond hair up and out of her eyes before digging into the file he had given her.

She spent the better part of the next week working in Barba's office. He kept the blinds open and she sat where she could see if anyone was approaching so she could great them. She looked up from the file she was working on to see two women heading toward Barba's office. Placing her legal pad on the file so she wouldn't loose her spot she exited his office to great the two ladies. "Hi I'm Savannah, can I let him know whose coming?" Savannah asked politely. "I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Rollins." Liv answered. "Nice to meet you, I'll let him know you're here." Savannah said walking them toward Barba's office. "Detectives Benson and Rollins are here." She said poking her head in the door. Barba gestured them in with his hand and she stepped back allowing them to enter. She picked her work up from the round table and started to leave when Barba stopped her. "You can stay Savannah. This is part of the case you're helping me with." She smiled, closed the door and sat back down at what she had come to think of as her spot at the round table.

Liv and Rollins exchanged glances before starting in on the new information they had. Savannah and Barba listened as they spoke. She jotted down a few notes before pulling out her laptop to do some research on one of the witnesses they had mentioned. After they were through giving Barba their new information Savannah heard Liv ask. "Where's Carmen?" "She's on maternity leave, Savannah is filling in for her while she's out." Barba answered. 

After they left Barba called Savannah over to his desk to see what she had come up with for the day. She went over her notes with him while he nodded and jotted things he found relevant down. She had gotten used to his way of processing information and kept talking as he wrote. When she was finished she paused. He looked up at her. "What?" He said, his green eyes darted back and forth impatiently. "I wouldn't call their newest witness to testify." Savannah said bluntly. He furrowed his brows. "Why?" Savannah got up and grabbed her laptop setting it on his desk, showing him the information she had found on the newest witness. "Buchanan will have a field day with her." Barba sighed. "If I don't call her he will." Savannah smiled. "Yes, but he wont call her to discredit her. He will call her to back up the defense, or he wont call her at all. Either way you're better off. If he does call her then you get to do the discrediting." Barba smirked at her and she felt her stomach flutter. 

Savannah returned to her routine of sitting at Carmen's desk when the trial started. Barba spent most of his day at court while she stayed at the office, working on paperwork and taking messages. The trial had been going on for two weeks so she had barely had the opportunity to talk with Barba more than to give him his messages in the morning before he headed off to court. He was at the precinct with the SVU detectives waiting when she got the call that the jury was back. She texted him to let him know. It wasn't even ten yet so she was looking forward to having him back in the office that afternoon.

Around ten-thirty she got a text from Barba asking her what kind of pizza slice she'd like from Sal's. The smile crossed her face without her even noticing as she replied. He had a grin on his face when she saw him approaching. "Guilty?" She asked as he got closer. "On all counts." He smirked gesturing for her to follow him into his office. She looked at him funny when he started closing the blinds to the windows separating his office from the reception area. "I really don't want to be disturbed right now." He said noticing her confused look. "We are allowed to take an undisturbed lunch break." He said smiling as he locked the office door. She smiled and started pulling the food from the bag he had sat on the table. "You don't eat meat on your pizza?" He asked as he sat down to join her. "I don't eat meat at all." She said taking a bite of the slice with black olives and feta cheese. "Really? Does it bother you when other people do?" He asked as he bit into his slice of pepperoni. "Nope." She smiled. 

"Thanks for your input about Buchanan and the witness." Barba smirked. "He called her didn't he." Savannah said. "He did." Barba said as he absentmindedly rested his hand on her thigh. He pulled it away quickly once he realized what he had done. She blushed and smiled at him as he looked in her eyes but neither of them spoke. Eventually, Savannah brought up the court case and the conversation flowed naturally again. Both of them desperately wanting to touch the other in some way but neither wanting to make the first move. When they finished eating Barba helped her clean up the trash. They both paused when their hands grazed putting trash in the bag Barba had brought the food back in. Barba laughed softly to break the tension. Savannah joined him not quite sure what was happening between the two of them and unable to read whether Barba wanted whatever it was. She grabbed the bag of trash and went to take it out of his office but almost walked into the door forgetting he had locked it earlier. He smiled when she fumbled with the lock before walking over and grazing her hand with his as he unlocked the door. He was close enough she could feel him behind her. She closed her eyes softly before exhaling the breath she had been holding since his hand grazed hers. "Thanks." She said locking her deep blue eyes with his before opening the door and leaving to dispose of the trash.

Her mind raced that evening. She had been working with Barba for a month and couldn't stop these feelings from stirring. She couldn't tell if he felt similarly or if she was being awkward and he was being nice. God she felt like an idiot and she still had two more months. If things kept progressing this way she would surely make an ass out of herself before Carmen made it back to work. Her only saving grace was the distraction of staying with her cousin next week while her tub was being resurfaced. At least then she'd have someone to bounce all her crazy thoughts off of.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah packed enough clothes in a bag for the next four days of work. That's how long she would have to be out of her apartment for the chemicals use to resurface her tub to dissipate. She dropped the bag off at her cousins before heading to work Monday morning.

Things at work seemed to be back to normal. She was working on paperwork to tie up loose ends from the trial and Barba was in his office. The morning had been quiet and Savannah had made a lot of progress when Barba poked his head of his office. "Savannah, do you want to actually go out for lunch today?" Savannah smiled back at him. "Sure, where to?" He grabbed his suit jacket, locking the door to his office as she picked up her purse. "There's a great little Cuban place not too far from here if you're interested. They have vegetarian options, I checked." He said placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the elevator. "You checked to see if they had a vegetarian option?" She smirked at him. "I wanted to make sure you could eat there before I asked." He said as they got on the elevator. "Is Cuban food ok with you?" He smiled as he turned to face her in the elevator. "Sounds great." She said looking up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before he looked away pressing the button for the ground floor.

"My god this food is amazing." Savannah said after she polished off the last bite of food on her plate. "It's one of my favorite restaurants." Barba replied, satisfied that she had enjoyed lunch. "Where are you working after Carmen returns?" Savannah set her napkin down after wiping her mouth. "I've got a two month job doing research at a corporate firm I work with pretty regularly and then a few short term jobs lined up with different defense attorneys." "I don't see how you deal with adjusting to different work routines constantly." He said handing the waiter his card to pay for lunch. "I hardly ever work with someone completely new like I did with you anymore. Mostly I rotate through the same lawyers throughout the year. I already know their expectations, so that makes it a little easier." She took his arm when he extended it to her as she stood and they walked arm and arm as they left the restaurant.

Liv and someone Savannah hadn't met were waiting when they returned from lunch. "Liv. Amaro." Barba said as he and Savannah approached. "Hey Barba. We have a new case." Liv said as they followed him into his office. Nick smiled at Savannah before she sat down at Carmen’s desk. Savannah continued her work as the detectives talked with Barba. On their way out Liv stopped by her desk. "Savannah this is Detective Nick Amaro. Nick this is Savannah, she's covering for Carmen while she's on maternity leave." Nick smiled. "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise." She said shaking his hand when he held it out to her. "Savannah." Barba called from his office. Liv almost chuckled when he did. "We'll let you get back to work." She said ushering Nick toward the elevators. "Yes." Savannah asked as she walked into Barba's office. "You up for helping me with this case like you did on the last one?" "Of course." She shut the door to his office and sat on one of the chairs across from him as he started going over the little information they had so far.

It was getting late and Savannah had finished what she had planned to get done that day, so she poked her head in Barba's office. "I'm about done out here do you need help with anything?" Barba leaned back in his chair. "No. I've got a bit more work but you can go ahead and head home." "See you tomorrow." She said leaving to grab her purse and head out.

She was late enough that she knew her cousin would beat her to his house. "Hey Savvy." He said pulling her in to a big hug. "Sonny, I can't breath." She said trying to wiggle out of his embrace. He giggled messing her hair as he let her go so she could actually enter his apartment. "Thanks for letting me crash, by the way." Savannah said as she sat down at a bar stool at his kitchen counter. "Anything for my favorite cousin. I've got the couch all made up for you." He replied, tending to the food he was cooking on the stove. "What are you making for dinner?" Sonny turned and smiled. "Nothing special just spaghetti and don't worry, I left the meat out this time." "Did you make garlic bread too?" She asked. "Of course." He said smiling.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go change into my pj's." Savannah said as she hopped off the barstool. "Don't be too long, I'm about to plate it." Sonny yelled after her. Her pj's consisted of pink plaid printed shorts and a black fitted t-shirt. When she returned to to the kitchen Sonny was already sitting at the counter eating. "You couldn't wait for me? I wasn't gone that long." "I told you I was about to plate it." Sonny said before he shoveled more food in his mouth. Savannah rolled her eyes and sat next to him to eat her dinner. One thing she loved about visiting Sonny was that he was a great cook. They chatted about family while they ate, she'd pick his brain about her Barba situation later. When they finished he took her plate and started cleaning up the kitchen. She had started to help when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Savannah said noticing Sonny arms were wet from was washing dishes.

Both she and Barba were genuinely surprised when she opened the door. "I... um... I may have the wrong address." Barba stammered starting to back away. "Barba, wait. Are you here for Sonny?" She asked. "Who?" Barba replied. "Sonny... I mean Carisi." She said. Barba looked Savannah up and down, taking in her pj's. His heart sinking a bit when he thought about how Carisi was probably more age appropriate for Savannah. "Yes." Was all he could manage in response. 

She motioned him in. Sonny had turned the water off and dried his hands by the time they made it to the kitchen area. "Hey Barba. I have that file for you somewhere." He started digging through the messenger bag he had started carrying a few months back. Savannah giggled when Barba rolled his eyes. "My cousin's not the most organized person in the world." Barba brightened up a bit. "Carisi's your cousin?" "Yep, and he's sweet enough to let me crash on his couch while my tub is being resurfaced." Barba moved a bit closer to her, allowing himself to subtly check her out, now that he knew there was nothing between her and Carisi. 

"Found it." Carisi said as he pulled the file from his bag handing it to Barba as his phone rang. "Hey Rollins. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He started gathering his things. "Sorry Savvy but we got another girl claiming rape in the case we've been working on. Liv wants Rollins and I to go over her statement before we take it to Barba tomorrow.” He glanced at Barba who nodded. “Don't wait up for me." He added giving her a hug. "Be careful." She replied. "I always am." He smiled messing her hair before grabbing his bag to leave.

Savannah smiled at Barba. "He didn't tell me you were coming over to pick up a file or I would have told you I'd be here. I didn't mean to surprise you." Barba who was less than six inches from her, turned to face her. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around Carisi being your cousin." She opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang. Stepping slightly closer to Barba she reached passed him to grab it off the counter. “This is Savannah.” She answered. “Yeah, no I’m sorry Rita, I’m booked for the next two months.” She noticed Barba smirk as she spoke. “Am I available for research in the evenings?” She repeated the question, looking up at Barba for his answer. His smirk grew larger as he shook his head no. “I’m working for the DA’s office currently, whose the prosecutor?” She asked. “Oh. I’m sorry, Rafael Barba is the ADA I’m currently assisting. Yes, another time.”

“You look pleased with yourself.” Savannah joked, reaching passed him again to set her phone back on the counter. “Getting to prevent Calhoun from having your help,” He lifted an eyebrow, “I’m considering that my first win in this case.” Whether consciously or not, he rested his hand on her hip. “Do you have to work tonight?” She asked glancing at the file in his other hand. “I do.” He sighed, pulling her gently toward him. “There’s no harm in a little break though.” He smirked as she looked up at him. She smiled as he closed the space between their lips. 

He reached to set the file on the counter as she reached her hands to push his suit jacket off. He moved his arms behind him to help pull it off and then laid it on one of Carisi’s bar stools before walking her toward the couch, thief lips barely parting. She ran her fingers through his hair as their kiss intensified, climbing on his lap when he sat down. He pulled her tighter to him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The fact that she was wearing her pajamas and he was still fully dressed including his tie, turned her on more than it probably should have. She felt his hands move on her back and sides as they kissed. His left hand made it's way higher and his thumb brushed the bottom of her right breast. She moan slightly at the contact and he cupped her breast, grazing his thumb over her nipple softly. She felt him smile beneath their kiss as her nipple hardened.

He lifted her up as he moved himself on the couch so that he could lay on his back, pulling her on top of him as he laid his head on the pillow Sonny had laid out for her. His hands continued to roam her body as they made out in their new position. The material of her shirt and shorts was thin and she could feel every light touch his fingers made as they grazed along her back, down to her butt. They both giggled when he gave her a little smack on her ass.

She laid with her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her hip. "Savannah." Barba said her name softly. "You can call me Savvy." She said while she ran her finger up and down his chest next to the strap of his suspenders. "Ok. Savvy... I've wanted to kiss you for a while now." She looked up at him. "I've wanted you to kiss me for a while now... Barba." He rolled his eyes at her use of his last name, knowing she knew his first name. "Savvy, please call me Rafael." She moved herself more on top of him and gave him a quick peck.

They laid there, Savannah's head on Barba's chest, for a while before he squeezed her slightly and sat up. Somehow she ended up sitting on his lap again. She was quite a bit shorter than him so this made them almost eye level. "I should head home." Barba sighed. Savannah rested her forehead on his, not understanding why she was so drawn to this man she barely knew, but knowing she didn't want him to leave. "Do you have to?" He kissed her softly. "What would Carisi say if he were to come home and find me wrapped around you on his couch?" Savannah laughed at the thought. She hadn't even known that Sonny worked with Barba, but that was a question for another time. "He wouldn't be too happy, but he'd eventually get over it."

She got up, allowing Barba to stand. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Are you available for dinner tomorrow?" "Are you asking me on a date?” She smiled. “I am.” He smirked. “Then yes, I’m available.” She said rising to her tip toes to kiss him. They kept their arms around each other as she walked him to the door only stopping to grab the file Sonny had given him. He kissed her one last time before slipping out the door to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don’t reference the actual cases from the show because it’s a lot of work to keep track of but I’m going to see how it goes with this one. We’re at season 16 episode 2 if you’re interested. Oh and just skip the whole Nick being a patrol cop at the beginning of this season and pretend Buchanan had a case. I had already written that when I decided to use cases from the show. (Already realizing the reason I don’t reference episodes. Ha.) At least Carisi just starting was planned.

"Why didn't you tell me ADA Barba was dropping by last night?" Savannah asked Sonny as they were getting ready for work the next morning. "I didn't know you knew him." Sonny shrugged. "Me? I'm filling in for Carmen, his secretary. I didn't know you knew him. You work Staten Island SVU, he's Manhattan." Sonny furrowed his brow at her comment. " I’ve been with Brooklyn and Queens since Staten Island, I got transferred to Manhattan SVU last month, I thought I told you." "Why didn't I see you during the last case they worked?" Savannah asked. "They are taking some time warming up to me. You'll see me during this one. They're starting to like me." Sonny shrugged. “I can guarantee that mustache isn’t helping.” She said as she grabbed a pop tart from his toaster. He ran his fingers over his mouth thoughtfully and then changed the subject. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” “Oh, I have a date.” She smirked, handing him the other pop tart. “With who? You’re not dating anyone.” He said looking a little confused. “It’s new. I’ll tell you over breakfast tomorrow if it goes well, unless it goes really well.” She winked. He shook his head as she grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

"Morning Savvy." Barba said as he walked past her desk, a little happier than she had seen him in the past. "Morning." She smiled back following him into his office with two coffees. "You're drinking coffee today?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Someone got me all worked up before bed time making it hard for me to fall asleep." She winked at him. "You're going to be a distraction, aren't you?" He asked looking her up and down. "I will be nothing but professional. I can’t control how you behave though." He smiled as she picked up a file and started to work at one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

She had her feet propped up in the other chair, her laptop sitting on her legs, and was using the edge of his desk to write on her notepad. Barba was leaned back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk. They were both engrossed in work when she heard Sonny's voice. "You two seem comfortable with each other." "Don't you knock?" Barba asked not looking up from his work. Rollins and Carisi walked further into the room. "I thought Savvy was supposed to prevent rude people like me from just walking in?" Sonny poked. Savannah looked up at her cousin. "Careful Sonny. I have access to smother you while you sleep."

"You two know each other?" Rollins asked. "Savvy's my soon to be homeless, for the next three nights, cousin." Carisi joked. "Funny." Savannah smirked. Rollins stepped around Barba's desk to hand him a file. “Here’s the statement from the newest girl.” “How was Atlanta?” Barba asked looking at her softly. “Eh...” Rollins said shrugging slightly. “She mention getting a bonus after she made a complaint to Bauer too. We’re on our way to talk to Bauer now.” Carisi said putting air quotes around the word bonus. “Ok, keep me informed.” Barba said. “Have fun on your date, tonight.” Carisi teased as he and Rollins walked out of Barba’s office.

Barba looked at Savannah. “You told him?” “I told him I have a date, he has no idea it’s with you.” She smirked. “Are going to tell him it’s me?” He asked leaning back again but still looking at her over the file he was reading, his lip pushed up slightly. “Tomorrow, if tonight goes well.” Savannah replied, turning her attention back to her work. Barba started to ask her if that was a good idea but then thought better of it. Instead watched her work for a minute before returning to his own file.

It was ten past six and they were still working in his office. “Do you need to go home for anything or are you ready now?” Barba asked. “What?” Savannah asked looking up from the documents she was reading. “For our date?” He asked. “Oh, no. I’m ready. Unless you think I need to change.” She smiled. “No... you... you look great.” He started to stammer but quickly regained composer. Savannah had packed for Sonny’s not expecting a date but knowing she would be seeing Barba everyday, so she made sure to bring some of her more favorite outfits. She purposely picked the blue dress she was wearing today because it was both professional and she looked fantastic in it. It had three quarter length sleeves, a more squared than scooped neck, hit her at her knees, and hugged her curves. “Where are we going?” She asked, grabbing her purse. “Del Posto.” He replied. “Oooh, fancy.” She smiled as he guided her to the elevator, his hand on the small of her back.

“You’ve spent your whole life with Carisi and he hasn’t driven you crazy?” Barba asked after they ordered. “You have to give Sonny some time to grow on you. He’s one of my favorite people.” Savannah replied. “Are you sure?” He smirked. “I promise.” She assured him, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly. “Did you grow up in New York?” He asked. “I spent my summers in Staten Island, visiting my grandmother, but I grew up in New Haven Connecticut.” She said. “New Haven?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “My father is math professor at Yale.” She answered the question he didn’t ask. “I take it your father’s not related by blood to Carisi?” He joked. “No our moms are sisters.” She chuckled. “Did you attend Yale?” He asked. “I’ve wanted to live in New York since I was twelve, so to my fathers dismay I didn’t even apply to Yale. I attended NYU. What about you?” She asked. “I grew up in the Bronx and have lived in New York my whole life with the exception of my time at Harvard.” He replied. “Did you ever attend the Harvard, Yale game?” She asked. “I did. You?” He smirked. “My father has dragged me every year for as long as I can remember.” She smiled. “Maybe we crossed paths.” He smiled. “What years did you attend Harvard?” She asked. “Ninety two through ninety seven.” Savannah used her hand to cover the smile on her face at his answer. “What?” He said. “Nothing.” She giggled. “You can’t laugh and then not tell me?” He said, pursing his lips. “I just may have been in elementary for a couple of those years.” She said still chuckling slightly. “That’s nice.” Barba exhaled. “You asked,” she smirked, before continuing, “it’s not like it matters, I’m thirty two now.” 

Barba held the door for Savannah as they climbed in the back of the town car. “You’re still staying at Carisi’s?” He asked before giving the driver the address when she nodded. “So did the date go well enough for you to tell him it was with me?” He asked once they were settled. Savannah turned to face him. “I think so.” He leaned in slightly and she closed the gap pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms round her waist as her hand reached the side of his face. They continued their make out session until they were interrupted by the driver. “Ahem, Mr. Barba?” They giggled as their lips parted. “Can I walk you up?” He asked. “You can.” She smiled.

He took her hand as he helped her out of the car. “When do you get back into your apartment?” He asked still holding her hand as they rode up the elevator. “Friday after work.” She replied. “Can I take you out Friday night?” He asked, pulling her closer to him. “Yes, but I want to swing by my apartment at some point to check on everything.” She smiled. “We can do that after work but before dinner if you want.” He suggested. “Ok.” She said, giving him a quick kiss as the elevator binged, indicating they had reached Sonny’s floor. She turned to face him as they reached Sonny’s door. “I had a really nice time, tonight.” She smiled, leaning against the wall. “Me too.” He said, pushing her into the wall slightly as her kissed her. “Damn, I wish we were at my door instead of Sonny’s.” She panted when their lips finally broke contact. “Me too.” He smirked. “I should go inside.” She sighed gesturing to the door. “Probably.” He nodded. “See you tomorrow.” She said pulling out the key Sonny had leant her. “See you tomorrow.” He smiled.

Barba was waiting to get on the elevator when Sonny got off. “Barba.” He acknowledged as they passed. “Carisi.” Barba replied. Sonny gave him a funny look before continuing to his apartment. “Hey Savvy.” He said when he entered. “Sonny, how was your day?” She asked. “Not bad. Did Barba keep you late?” Sonny asked. “No why?” Savannah questioned. “Well I just passed him when I got off the elevator, so I thought maybe he gave you a ride here because he kept you late.” Sonny said. “No. We left work a little after six.” She replied. “It’s almost ten. Did he forget something and needed to come get it from you?” Sonny asked. “No.” She replied, remaining nonchalant, enjoying Sonny’s confusion. He paused for a minute, “But then why...” He trailed off as he thought some more. “Hey can you start my zipper for me?” She asked turning her back to him. He pulled it down just enough that she could reach it easily herself. “Didn’t you have a date tonight?” He asked as she gathered pajamas to change into. “I did.” She smiled. “I’m really confused.” Sonny sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be a detective?” Savannah laughed. “Your date was with Barba?” He asked. “Yep.” She smiled. “Is that ok, seeing as he’s technically your boss?” Sonny asked. “I don’t see why not. He’s only my boss for two more months and I’m under no obligation to pick up work at the DA’s office again. I consider this more of a favor to Carmen than a job anyway. Barba’s just a little perk.” She smirked. “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Sonny replied shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Barba watched her through the window as she worked at Carmens desk. She was very organized as she moved the papers from one side of the desk to the other, careful not to miss a step, neatly 2arranging them in the file before closing it to put it in the file cabinet, only to start the process over again with the next one. He needed to be working, he was in enough hot water as it was, having dropped the charges against Shakir Wilkins. He averted his eyes when he saw her get up and start toward his door. “You want me to get sandwiches for lunch?” She asked, knowing he had a mountain of paperwork. “Sure.” He smiled.

When Savannah returned she noticed the blinds had been drawn, so she lightly knocked on his door not wanting to interrupt a meeting. “What are you doing?” She chuckled as he pulled her in, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. “I’m too distracted to work.” He smirked setting the food on the round table and wrapping his arm around her waist. “I’m not sure this is appropriate.” She smirked, making a mental note to wear the red dress around him more often. He pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch, pressing his lips to hers. “You do know we have a date this evening.” She panted when his lips moved to her neck. “Yes.” He replied, placing his hand on her thigh where her dress had ridden up to allow her legs to spread as she straddle him. 

“Shit.” He groaned as his phone rang. “Barba.” He answered, looking at her as she still sat on his lap. She smiled but didn’t move as he spoke. “Yeah, no. You can swing by my office this afternoon.” “A new case?” She asked, the corners of her lips twitching up slightly. “Liv’s going to swing by to go over the details in thirty minutes.” He sighed. “You should eat then.” Savannah smirked, returning her lips to his. He moaned softly when she snuck her tongue in his mouth before gently pulling back, adjusting the skirt of her dress when she stood. “Eating this late might spoil my appetite for dinner.” He smirked. “Yes, but depending on what she brings you, we may not make it to dinner.” Savannah reasoned. “Don’t even think that.” He scolded, opening the blinds as she set the food out on the table.

Thankfully, they were still gathering evidence and Liv just wanted to bring him up to speed on the case they were building against Tensley Evans. “You ready?” Barba asked as he locked his office door. “Yes.” Savannah smiled, picking up the bag she had packed for Sonny’s. She gave the driver her address once they were settled in the back seat. “Why were you having your tub resurfaced?” Barba asked as they drove. “In all my grace, I dropped a coffee cup on it and it chipped the surface pretty bad.” She replied. “You were drinking coffee in the shower?” He questioned, lifting his brow. “No. I had it in my hand as I reached to replace an empty bottle of shampoo.” She smirked. 

Her apartment wasn’t exactly what he had expected. It was large, open and airy. The open concept living space had a very clean looking white and gray kitchen. The living room continued the gray walls but the furniture itself consisted of a brown leather couch and wooden coffee and end table all very modern looking in style. She had little hints of blue thrown in as an ascent color. “Do you mind taking your shoes off?” She asked gesturing to a bench by her door that she placed her own shoes under. “You’re a germaphobe?” He teased, as he complied. “I’m sorry but have you seen the streets of New York? I’d prefer that not tracked in my apartment.” She replied playfully. “Your place is nice.” He said, following her as she walked to her bedroom. He smiled at how clean and organized her room was, the bed made, not with an excessive amount of pillows, her nightstand clear except for a clock and lamp. The colors were cool and inventing, mostly gray and white with a little of the same blue pulled in. “I like it.” She smirked as she continued her path to the bathroom which had the same white, gray, and blue feel as the rest of the place. 

“It looks great.” She acknowledged as she examined her tub. “Where was the chip?” He asked looking to see as well. “There.” She pointed. “You can’t even tell.” He said, turning to look at her. “No you can’t.” Her eyes bouncing from his lips to his eyes as she moved closer to him. His hand finding the small of her back as her lips found his. She walked him toward her bed as she removed his jacket and tie, her fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. “You didn’t make a reservation did you?” She asked, not pausing the removal of his shirt. “I did, but they’ll give the table up after ten minutes.” He replied, reaching his hand to find her zipper. “Such a good answer.” She breathed, unfastening his pants when she reached the last of the buttons on his shirt. Sliding her hands under his shirt, she pushed both it and his suspenders off his shoulders. He helped tug his sleeves off, and his pants fell easily once they were no longer supported.

She stepped back slightly to pull the dress he had only managed to unzip off, enjoying the throaty sound he made as she stood in front of him in only the matching black bra and panty set she had purposefully worn for after their date. “Are you glad I made you eat?” She smirked as she pulled him on top of her on her bed. “I would have gone hungry for this.” He breathed pressing his lips to hers. She pulled his undershirt off as he moved his kisses down her neck while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra with one hand. Savannah giggled when it got hung on her arms as he tried to remove it, pulling it off herself. His tongue made contact with her nipple, circling it before he took it in his mouth, rolling the other between his finger and thumb. Soon his kisses moved down her stomach, gently teasing her inner thighs as he hooked his fingers to pull her panties off. He licked her slit swirling his tongue against her as he thrust his fingers into her. “Fuck.” She moaned as his fingers curled, his tongue stroking faster. She gripped her duvet cover, disheveling her neatly made bed as she bucked against his mouth. She panted as she gently pushed him away, pressing her foot to his shoulder, once she was too sensitive to take anymore. Barba quickly removed his underwear and crawled between her legs on his path to her lips. Giving her some time to recover before easing himself inside her. She moaned as he delved deeper, running her fingers into the hair on the back of his head. She moved with him as he rocked against her, kissing as he kept a steady pace. After a bit he sat back on his knees, gripping her thighs, he pulled her closer to him so he could have a better angle from his knew position. He began to thrust faster as his thumb made contact with her clit. He watched her buckle and jerk in front of him but ignored her as she tried to remove his hand until he felt her constrict around him. He grunted a few last thrust, his hands resting on the bed on either side of her as he caught his breath.

“That was so much better than dinner.” She smiled as they spooned on her bed, Barba’s arms wrapped around her. “I would have to agree.” He smirked, kissing the back of her neck where she had pulled her hair to the side exposing it. They laid there for a while just enjoying the feeling of each other’s arms. Barba groaned as his phone rang. He moved to grab it from the pocket of his pants on the floor. “Barba.” He answered laying back down next to her. Savannah could hear Liv’s voice but could make out what she was saying. “Do you have to go?” She asked when he hung up the phone. “I’m meeting with them tomorrow. They are going to arrest Tensley Evans for inappropriate relations with an underage boy. I’ll arraign her on Monday. You can come with me since it’s Saturday and no one needs to be at the office. I could use your input on what the detectives have.” He said, pulling her tighter against him. “Ok.” She smiled, getting up and walking to her closet. She pulled a nice shirt and a pair of jeans out before disappearing to the living room. When she returned, he watched as she emptied the clothes from her overnight bag into her hamper and placed the clothes she had picked out in it. “What are you doing?” He smiled. “I thought we could get some food, go to your place and repeat a little of what we just did.” She lifted her eyebrows a few times before tossing some underwear in the bag. “Why not come back to your place?” He asked. “We can if you want, but all my toiletries were already packed from staying at Sonny’s so I thought this would be easier than you having to completely pack to stay at my place.” She said dismissively. 

He smiled as he watched her get dressed in a pair of skinny gingham printed pants and a red blouse before climbing off her bed to get dressed as well. “Where do you want to eat?” He asked wrapping his arm around her. “There’s a great little sushi place a block away.” She suggested. “Will there be a wait? It is Friday.” He asked, knowing how busy good sushi places could get and not really trusting the place if it didn’t have a wait. “You like sushi?” She asked, digging her phone out of her bag. “I do but...” She didn’t let him finish as she started speaking to whoever had answered the call she made. “Hey Tommy. Yeah it’s me. Hey how crazy is they wait? Just two. No sitting at the bar is fine. Thanks, I owe you.” She smiled as she hung up. “You got us a seat at the bar?” He smirked. “Yeah. Bella’s boyfriend works there.” Savannah replied, guiding him back out of her apartment. “Bella?” He questioned as she locked the door. “My cousin. Sonny’s sister.” She said, turning to the elevator. “Great, so now I owe a favor to someone dating Sonny’s sister.” He huffed. “No,” she smiled, “I do.” He didn’t exactly look amused. “Relax. He likes baked goods and I like to bake. I’ll make him a batch of peanut butter cookies before the next family meal and all will be right in the world.” She chuckled at both Barba’s hatred of owing a favor and Tommy’s sweat tooth.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning.” Barba smiled as Savannah opened her eyes. Her head was still laying on his shoulder from when he had held her as they fell asleep. “What time is it?” She yawned. “Seven thirty.” He replied as he laid his head back on his pillow. “What time are you meeting with the detectives?” Savannah questioned. “Eleven thirty. Do you want to get breakfast?” He asked. “Is it ok if I take a shower first?” She smiled. “That’s fine. There’s an extra towel in the cabinet above the commode.” Barba said as he watched her grab a small toiletry bag from her larger one and make her way to his bathroom. 

His shower was large. There was no shower curtain or door, just a large tiled wall separating it from the rest of the bathroom. She set her travel sized containers of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on an empty space on the shelf, frowning when she realized she had forgotten to refill the almost empty bottle of body wash. “Is it ok if I brush my teeth?” Barba called as she was washing her hair. “I don’t know, you might see me naked.” She teased. “I was asking to be polite.” He replied, smiling as he rolled his eyes. “I forgot to refill my body wash is it ok if I use yours?” She asked poking her head from behind the wall to look at him. “You sure you want to smell like me all day?” He smirked, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth. “I can think of worse things.” She smiled before returning to her shower. Barba had made coffee and poured her a cup by the time she joined him in the kitchen. “Thanks.” She said taking a sip. “My turn in the shower.” He smiled giving her a kiss as he headed toward his bedroom. “Do you mind if I come in to dry my hair in a minute?” She asked. “I don’t know, you might see me naked.” He said, echoing her tease. “That’s half the fun.” She smiled as she lifted her coffee to her mouth again.

Barba held her hand as they walked the four blocks to the precinct after breakfast. “What are you doing here?” Carisi asked when he saw Savannah enter the bullpen with Barba. “Oh, hi Sonny, I’m great, thanks for asking.” Savannah said, rolling her eyes as he gave her a side hug. “I just wasn’t expecting you.” Carisi clarified. “I know.” She smiled. “You smell different.” Carisi noted. “You smell me?” Savannah asked giving him a curious look. “Not purposely. You just normally have a soft, sweet scent.” He replied. “Honeysuckle.” She noted. “This is more...” he leaned down to sniff her, “earthy. It’s familiar though...” “Ok, stop sniffing me,” Savannah chided, pushing him away, “I ran out of body wash.” “And all you had on hand was something an ex boyfriend left?” Carisi questioned. “Not exactly.” She chuckled, glancing towards Barba who was talking to Liv. “I need to stop asking questions...” Carisi sighed.

“You’re late.” Liv clipped as Nick and Rollins entered the bullpen. “Traffic.” They both said, making a face when they realized the other had used the same excuse. Savannah took notes as Liv and Rollins presented about Tensley’s claims against Adam Brubeck. She wanted to defend Carisi when Rollins asked if was sick the day they went over statute of limitations, but that would have only made him annoyed with her. Besides he managed himself well with his own comeback when he questioned why the law stating you couldn’t be older than twenty three to charge statutory rape still existed. Barba’s face when he told Carisi he could thank the church lobbyist, made her cover her face to hide her chuckle. “Are you really going to indict her?” Savannah asked as they headed to his office. “I have too.” He stated, taking her hand.

The next week was busy as the focus shifted from Tensley Evans to Adam Brubeck. “Does your regular secretary spend this much time in your office?” Carisi poked at both Savannah and Barba as the detectives entered Barba’s office. He had no intention of exposing Barba or Savannah’s personal life but that didn’t mean who couldn’t mess with them. “Carmen doesn’t have the law experience Savannah does. Forgive me for taking advantage.” Barba countered. Savannah observed again as they went over the new details given the tapes and other documents Dennis had handed over. She watched as Barba frustratedly flipped through the disk of different auditions until he stopped on one entitled Winnipeg Nights, picking it up and questioning. Savannah realized he was going toward a sexual tourism charge around the same time Liv did. In a matter of minutes Liv had assignments handed out, and the office was empty except for her and Barba. “You want me to help look for a script or dig through budgets?” She asked as Barba made his way to his desk. “You really are helpful.” He smirked as he set down.

“Everything’s in place.” Barba said as he exited his office to head to the precinct. “It’s happening now?” Savannah asked. It had only been a day since Nick and Rollins had returned from Canada. “The FBI is already there.” Barba smirked. “Can I watch?” She asked her eyes getting larger. “What?” Barba questioned, looking at her like she was slightly crazy. “When you corner him into a thirty year prison sentence. Can I watch?” Savannah smiled as she moved entirely too close to him for when they weren’t hidden behind his closed blinds. Barba exhaled deeply, realizing she was completely turned on by what he was about to do. “You’re observing for a possible career change,” he stated, informing her of her excuse for being there, “and I swear if Carisi opens his mouth...” He looked at her as though her cousin couldn’t help himself. “I’ll take care of Sonny.” Savannah smiled as she forwarded the phones and followed him to the elevator.

Savannah stood next to Carisi behind the two way mirror, as she watched Liv and Barba expertly guide Adam Brubeck’s answers into admitting to traveling to Canada for the sole purpose of trying to have sex with someone under the age of eighteen. “I don’t want to know why you’re really here do I?” Carisi whispered to Savannah who simply smiled at him. “You ready Savannah?” Barba asked when he exited the interrogation room shorty after the FBI agents took Brubeck. “Sure.” She smiled, taking the files he was holding from him. 

“How much paperwork do you have?” She asked, laying the files on his desk. “A lot.” He sighed. Savannah smiled when Barba gave her a curious look as she closed his blinds and locked the door. “There’s no harm in a little break though, is there?” She asked as she moved closer to him. “You like watching?” He teased resting his hand on her hip. “I may have to actually come see you in court sometime.” She winked pressing her lips to his and reaching to unfasten his slacks. “You have to be quiet and it’ll have to be quick.” He said, turning her so her back was against him while he kissed her neck. “That’s all I’m asking for.” She breathed as felt his hands reach up her dress, pulling her panties down. Their lips met again and she felt him loosening his tie behind her. “Just in case.” He smirked, balling his tie up and sticking it in her mouth. “This is only going to make concentrating at work more difficult.” He said as bent her over his desk, pulling her dress up, and gripping her hips as he entered her. Her moans were muffled as he pounded against her. He wanted her to enjoy herself but he was serious about it being quick. The knocks at his door were never predictable and always seemed to come at the worst times. The more paranoid he became about someone interrupting them the longer he seemed to last. Savannah was white knuckling his desk before long trying to silence herself. Barba noticed and grunted a few last thrust before leaning against her. “I thought you said a quickie?” Savannah smirked, setting his wrinkled tie on his desk before readjusting her panties and dress. “It was my intention.” He replied, adjusting his own clothing.

“Can I help with anything?” She asked as she opened the blinds back up. “You can actually.” He smiled handing her a few files and giving her directions on what to do with them. “If I can help you avoid working this weekend, do you want to stay at my place Friday night?” She inquired as she moved to the round table to work. “I would.” He replied, ignoring the mental picture of her bent over it as he sat at his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different plans for this episode, which is why I think it took me so long to add to this one. I will have to apply my idea to a later episode... this one just happened too early in my story for my idea to work and if I go into their storylines I tend to like to stay true to them... for the most part at least.
> 
> Season 16 Episode 5

“I’m in hell. This... this is literally what my hell is going to be.” Barba grumbled as he watched Carisi and his sisters argue over nothing. “Someone’s a bit dramatic.” Savannah chuckled. “Me?” He questioned gesturing toward Carisi who had just thrown his hands in the air and walked away from a sister, Gina or was it Bella? Barba couldn’t remember. “This is the very loud, Italian half of my family, the Prescott side is much calmer but less entertaining.” She smiled. “When do we get to spend time with them?” He teased. “That would involve a trip to New Haven.” She smiled. “The Harvard, Yale game is next month...” He smirked. “It’s in Cambridge this year.” She replied. “I thought your dad went every year?” He questioned. “Oh he does. He already has our tickets and I’m sure he can get another one.” She replied. “Then I’ll have the advantage of it being on my old stomping grounds.” Barba smirked. “Are you sure you want to meet my parents? They will both be there.” Savannah asked. “You brought me to meet these crazies.” He joked. Savannah rolled her eyes as she smiled at him. “I’ll ask my dad to get another ticket.” “If your mom is Carisi’s mom’s sister, are you actually Italian?” He asked. “I am. My mothers maiden name is Mancini. Sonny is just really Italian.” She chuckled.

“I don’t get why she keeps going back to him.” Carisi huffed as he plopped next to Savannah and Barba on the couch. “Who keeps going back to who?” Barba asked. “She loves him Sonny.” Savannah said. “He’s just going to screw up again. You know he already lost his job at the restaurant.” Carisi said. “I’m not even here.” Barba muttered to himself. “Bella, Sonny’s sister, and her boyfriend, Tommy.” Savannah smiled, turning towards Barba. “She has terrible taste in men.” Sonny grumbled. “Tommy has made some mistakes but he’s a good guy.” Savannah assured him. “I just don’t get why she can’t date guys like you do. Ones that actually have their shit together.” Carisi sighed. “If you’ll recall, some of those guys with their shit together turned out to be real assholes.” Savannah replied. “Barba’s not. I mean he can be a bit of a dick at work but he’s a decent guy. Why can’t she find someone like that.” Carisi asked. “I think there’s a compliment in there somewhere.” Barba smirked. Savannah chuckled at Barba’s comment before responding. “You have to let her be with who she wants to be with.” “Whatever.” Carisi huffed as he got up to find someone who would take his side.

“Well that was fun.” Barba poked as they left her grandmothers house. “Oh come on, you know they provided entertainment for the afternoon.” Savannah smiled. “Maybe a little.” He smirked as he opened the door of his town car for her. “I can’t believe I only have one month left to work with you.” She sighed as she leaned against him in the backseat. “It’s not like I’m going to stop dating you once you aren’t in my office daily.” He replied. “Yes, but I like getting to see you at work.” Savannah smiled. “I’d replace Carmen with you but then I’d never get any work done.” Rafael hummed. “You couldn’t afford me anyway.” She quipped. “I’ll just have to force Carmen to take a vacation every once in a while so you can fill in for her.” He smiled.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Barba said when he got back to the office late. He had been at the precinct being brought up to speed on their latest case. “I know but I thought you might be hungry so I picked up dinner so you could at least eat.” She smiled. “I am hungry.” He said, following her into his office. “What’s the case about?” Savannah asked as she sat next to him. “A college freshman was raped at a party by two boys that live in her dorm. They even taped it.” Barba huffed. “You have the video?” Savannah asked. “Yeah, Buchanan brought it by himself, along with the strikingly similar porn videos she has participated in.” He grumbled, opening the togo container. “Just because she was paid to do something doesn’t mean that anyone gets to just do that to her.” Savannah huffed. “I know that, you know that... but convincing a jury of that...” He sighed. “What happens now?” She asked. “We eat, maybe go to my place.” Barba smirked. “I meant the case.” Savannah smiled. “I know... tomorrows a new day, we’ll see what they find.” He replied.

“That is a very good color combination for you.” Savannah said as they got dressed the next morning. “You like me in purple?” He questioned. “The light purple and medium gray make your eyes seem a little lighter.” She smiled as she watched him slip the suit jacket on. “I’ll try to remember that.” Barba smirked, wrapping his arm around her and pressing his lips to hers. “I’m going to be late.” She teased when their lips finally parted. “I can talk to your boss, smooth things over.” He smiled. “Hmmm... Maybe I should date more of my bosses.” Savannah said chuckling when he gave her a smack on her ass before kissing her again. 

The morning had been phone call after phone call. Savannah watched Barba through the window as he rolled his eyes multiple times during the latest one. “Ahem... Savannah?” Liv said trying to get her attention. “Oh god, sorry.” Savannah stammered when she realized they had just walked up on her flat out staring at Barba. “Are we interrupting?” Rollins chuckled. “No, I... I’ll let him know you’re here.” Savannah replied and got up to open his office door. “Benson and Rollins are here.” She said when she opened his door. “They can come in.” He smiled. Savannah held the door for them and then went back to her desk... to work this time, not stare. She managed not to look his direction until she heard his office door open. “Let me know if you get anything I can use.” He said from his door as Liv and Rollins exited his office. “We will Liv replied as they started to leave. “Savannah can you come in for a minute.” Barba asked. She nodded and followed him, sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk. “So... Rollins thinks you have a thing for me and that if I’m not an idiot I should ask you out.” He smirked. “She called you an idiot?” Savannah chuckled. “Technically I have asked you out, so I don’t think she actually called me an idiot.” Barba replied. “Is that all you called me in here for?” She asked. “That and to see if you wanted to get lunch.” He smiled.

Barba was out most of the day once the trial started. The foot traffic and phone calls to his office had been light so Savannah forwarded the phone to her cell and snuck down to the courtroom to watch for a few minutes here and there. She never stayed for longer than ten minutes just in case someone came by his office but since the courtrooms were just downstairs she could always claim she had run to the restroom. She managed to sneak downstairs and was standing in the back when the jury read a guilty verdict. Barba noticed her and smiled when he turned around and she motioned she’d see him up stairs. “You want to grab dinner.” He asked as he passed her to drop his briefcase off in his office. “Sure.” She smiled. 

“I really hate that Buchanan asked to set aside the juries verdict.” Savannah sighed as they ate. “Yeah, but how often do judges overturn a guilty verdict. It rarely looks good for them.” He replied. “This is true... Oh my dad got another ticket to the game.” She smiled. “I guess I should book a hotel.” He smirked. “It is only a month out.” Savannah replied. “I actually can’t wait to show you around some of my favorite places in Cambridge.” He smiled. “You do realize I will be wearing blue and cheering for Yale? My father might disown me if I don’t.” She grinned. “That’s fine as long as I can root for Harvard.” Barba replied. “My dad’s always fine with a little friendly competition.” She smirked.

Savannah waited at her desk while Barba was in court. “What happened?” Savannah asked when he stormed passed her and into his office. “He overturned it.” He barked once she had shut the door. “The judge overturned the guilty verdict?” She questioned. “Yes. I made a motion to appeal but...” She watched as he clenched his first and slammed his briefcase down. “That’s crap.” She huffed. “That’s putting it nicely.” He grumbled as he sat in his chair. “You want me to start a smear campaign in an effort to prevent him from being reelected?” Savannah teased. “I know you’re only joking, but yes, yes I do.” He smiled pulling her into his lap when she moved closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

    Savannah unforwarded the phones when she returned from picking up lunch for her and Barba. He was still in a meeting with McCoy, attempting to arrange time off so the two of them could travel to Cambridge in a few weeks. He had already booked the hotel, but had wanted to see what his case load was like before he decided how much time to take off, hoping for more than just a long weekend.  
    “Savvy?” Came a voice from outside Barba’s office. Savannah was setting out the food and hadn’t noticed Carmen walk up lugging her tiny baby with her.  
    “Carmen!” Savannah squealed, stopping what she was doing to give her friend a hug.  
    “What are you doing?” Carmen asked, giving her a funny look as she glanced at the table set with food.  
    “Just setting up lunch why?”  
    “Don’t give Mr. Barba the impression I’m going to start doing that for him.” Carmen scolded.  
    “I promise he won’t expect you to.” Savannah laughed.  
    Carmen’s brow furrowed as she opened her mouth to speak when Barba spoke instead. “Did you just stop by to show off your tiny human?” He had a smirk on his face and Savannah had to stifle a chuckle.  
    “I did and to get out of the house. I’m going a little stir crazy.” Carmen smiled, handing the little girl to Savannah who already had her arms out.  
    “I was going to stop by later this week.” Savannah said, between her failed attempts to get Carmen’s daughter to laugh.  
    “I know but I also wanted to show her off the people I work with. We’ve already made the rounds on the first floor.” Carmen smiled, watching as Savannah moved closer to Barba.  
    “Do you want to hold her?” Savannah smiled, handing him the baby before he could respond.  
    Carman and Savannah both couldn’t stop themselves from chuckling at how uncomfortable he looked. “It’s ok Mr. Barba, I’ll take her back now.” Carmen smiled, removing her daughter from his arms.  
    “I’ll hold her longer.” Savannah grinned and Carmen happily handed her over, enjoying her arms being free for a little longer.  
    “Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you working for me?” Carmen smiled, running her hand along the nicely organized files that were done just as she had asked.  
    “I’ve appreciated having Savvy fill in for you as well.” Barba smirked.  
    “Savvy?” Carmen questioned, glancing between her boss and her friend.  
    Barba turned slightly pink realizing that by calling her Savvy instead of Savannah, he just told Carmen more about their relationship than he’d intended. Savannah on the other hand, merely grinned.  
    “Well at least I like both of you.” Carmen smiled.  
    “So what you’re saying is you approve.” Savannah chuckled.  
    “We’ll talk later.” Carmen smirked.  
    “I’ll give you two a minute.” Barba smiled while shaking his head, and entered his office.  
    “I can’t believe you’re sleeping with my boss.” Carmen lightly scolded, taking her daughter back.  
    “Technically right now he’s my boss.” Savannah chuckled.  
    “You think you’re cute.”  
    “I think Rafael’s cute.” Savannah smiled.  
    Carmen rolled her eyes. “I leave for three months...”  
    “Hey.. does he go through women quickly?” Savannah asked, her confidence faltering as realized Carmen knew so much more about the man she was dating than she did.  
    “Barba?” Carmen almost laughed.  
    “It’s just... I’m taking him to meet my parents in a few weeks and I don’t know if I’m moving too quickly.”  
    “Ok, first of all... I’ve never seen Barba date... anyone. I mean I’m sure he has, but he’s fairly private. However, I can assure you he doesn’t ‘go through women’ as you put it. Secondly... since when do you introduce a man to your parents after a few months?” Carmen asked, quirking her brow.  
    Savannah grinned and shrugged.  
   “You really like him.” Carmen chuckled.  
   “I’m going to miss being able to just kind of be with him all day.” Savannah sighed, glancing through the windows to Barba as he worked at his desk.  
   “You do know you’re supposed to be working.” Carmen chided.  
   “I’m getting the work done.” Savannah smirked.  
   “Does this mean I’m going to get to see a lot more of you when I come back to work next week?”  
   “I’m sure there will be a lunch or two I stop by for.”  
   “At least that I can look forward to.”  
   “How’s the mom life?” Savannah asked, realizing that she hadn’t yet.  
   “It’s great. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much.” Carmen smiled, pulling her daughter closer.  
   “Are you sleeping?”  
   “Ha! I wish. Truthfully, it is getting a little better, but far from what I’d call actual sleep.”  
   “Have you hired a nanny or are you taking her to day care?” Savannah asked.  
   “Nanny. I’d like her to have the comforts of home, you know?”  
   “I get that. How’s Tom adjusting?”  
   “He’s actually doing great, but his routine hasn’t been disrupted as much as mine.”  
   “You’ll find a new routine.” Savannah smiled, knowing how much of a stickler Carmen was for things to be a certain way. That’s partially how she ended up with this gig in the first place.  
   “I guess...”  
   “Hey, how come you didn’t mention my cousin works with Raf?”  
   “Raf?” Carmen grumbled, shaking her head slightly before continuing, “I didn’t know your cousin worked with him.”  
   “Oh... so you just didn’t notice your crush from freshman year roaming around.”  
   “Sonny works with Manhattan SVU?” Carmen almost blurted.  
   “Oh I guess you didn’t know.” Savannah chuckled.  
   “Do me a favor and don’t mention that I had a crush on Sonny to Mr. Barba. It was over a decade ago and I’m married now and... oh... you never told Sonny did you?” Her concern was more for the professional work environment she liked to keep than any residual feelings for Carisi. Savannah had just never let the short lived crush Carmen had had on her cousin go over the years.  
   “No, Sonny is clueless and I promise I won’t tell Mr. Barba.” Savannah said, laughing when Carmen rolled her eyes at her use of his last name.

   “You didn’t tell Carmen we were dating?” Barba smiled as he joined Savannah at his round table for lunch.  
   “I haven’t exactly had a lot of free time to chat with Carmen.” She chuckled. Most of that free time had been spent with the man sitting next to her.  
   “How close are you two? She seemed to be scolding you a bit.”  
   “We were randomly selected to be roommates in the dorms our freshman year and continued to live together until she moved in with Tom. So pretty close.”  
   “And to think she’s worked for me for three years and we’ve only just now met.” Barba smirked.  
   “Carmen is nothing but professional. The only time she ever invited me here was the week before her maternity leave started and that was only to show me how she liked things filed.”  
   “Yeah, she didn’t exactly seem pleased about us.”  
   “She just doesn’t want us to effect her job.” Savannah sighed.  
   “It won’t.” Barba smiled.  
   “What did McCoy say?”  
   “I’m taking the Thursday before through the following week off, so I’m yours pretty much up until Thanksgiving. I do have to spend that with my mom and abuelita.”  
   “We always do a big gathering on Staton Island. My parents come down and we all go to my grandmothers, the same one you joined me at before. It’ll go on pretty late, so if you want to swing by after you’re through with your family you can.” Savannah suggested.  
   “You could join me for lunch with my family and then we could join yours.” Barba shrugged.  
   “You want me to meet your mom and grandmother?”  
   “I’m meeting and have met yours.” He smirked.  
   “Ok.” She smiled.  
   “Does lunch work, timing wise?”  
   “Oh yeah. We do a Thanksgiving dinner and it is never ready on time.” Savannah chuckled.

   Savannah had returned to her desk outside his office when Liv, Fin, and Nick approached.  
   “Is he busy?” Liv asked.  
   “I’ll let him know you’re here.” Savannah smiled, standing to make her way to Barba’s door. “Sargent Benson and Detectives Amaro and Tutuola are here.”  
   “Send them in.” Barba sighed.  
   “You can go in.” Savannah said stepping back to her desk.  
   “You mind if I wait out here? I don’t exactly feel like dealing with Barba right now.” Nick shrugged.  
   “Yeah, that’s fine.” Liv replied.  
   Fin followed Liv into Barba’s office, leaving Nick standing not far from Savannah’s desk.  
   “Dealing with Barba?” Savannah smirked.  
   “He can be a bit much at times.” Nick smiled.  
   “If you say so.”  
   “No offense, but you haven’t exactly known him that long.” Nick exhaled.  
   “I can’t argue with you there.” Savannah replied, though she didn’t hide the annoyance in her voice.  
   “Sorry, I’ve just been dealing with a lot lately.” Nick sighed.  
   “I get it, but he is my boss, at least for the next week anyway.” Savannah smiled, but mostly at the fact that she found it slightly humorous that she was technically sleeping with her boss even though it’s not what it felt like. Nothing about filling in for Carmen had ever felt like a job, despite the fact that they had been fairly busy.  
   “You want to grab a drink this weekend. I’ll keep your secrets if you need to vent about Barba.” Nick smirked.  
   “Aren’t you seeing Detective Rollins?” Savannah furrowed her brow as she glanced up at him from her work.  
   “We’re kind of on the outs at the moment.” Nick muttered.  
   “I see,” she said, pursing her lips, “I don’t really have need to vent about Barba anyway.”  
   “What was that? I said we weren’t together.”  
   “No you said you were kind of on the outs, implying you’re taking a break or in an argument, not that whatever you’re doing is over... I’m not a place holder.”  
   “So when there’s a bit more distance from this thing with Rollins you’d consider a drink?” Nick asked, raising an brow.  
   “To bad this is my last week and you won’t be able to find out the answer to that question.” Sure she could have told him she was dating Barba, but what fun would that have been?  
   “What you’re saying is my timing sucks?” Nick chuckled.  
   “You ready Nick?” Liv said as she and Fin exited Barba’s office, not giving Savannah a chance to respond.  
   “Yeah,” he replied, turning back to Savannah, “maybe I’ll see you around.”  
   “Perhaps.” She smiled.  
   “Savannah, can you come in here for a moment?” Barba said, poking his head out of his office.  
   “Sure.” She said, walking passed Nick as she made her way to his office. “Did they bring you a new case?” Savannah smiled as he locked the door behind her and waited for the detectives to depart before pulling the blinds.  
   “Not really. They have a video but no victim filing charges. A different ADA has already signed off on the initial police report.” Barba said dismissively, pulling her closer to him.  
   “So this isn’t work related?” Savannah chuckled, wrapping her fingers around his tie.  
   “I only have a four days left with you in my office.” He smirked.  
   “I can still come by your office.”  
   “Yeah, but this is different...”  
   “More fun?” She chuckled.  
   “We’ve had sex in my office.” He smiled.  
   “Never done that before?” Savannah grinned, pushing him back on his couch.  
   “Never.” He smirked as she climbed on his lap.  
   “I can always swing by for lunch sometime.” She whispered pressing her lips to his neck.  
   “Yeah, with Carmen sitting less than five feet from the door? I don’t think so.”  
   “Are you expecting anyone now?” She smirked, pulling herself from his neck to look at him.  
   “No. Flip the light off just in case someone knocks. Maybe if they think I’m not here they’ll go away.” Barba smirked.  
   Savannah chuckled as she climbed off his lap, shimming out of her underwear on her path back from the light switch.  
   “You know Mr. Barba, a girl could get the wrong impression.” Savannah teased, reaching between them to unfasten his pants as she straddled him again.  
   “Shut up, you’re as turned on as I am.” He smirked.  
   Savannah grinned and tugged his pants down, exposing him enough that she could lower herself onto him.  
   “See.” Barba said, attempting to tease her at how ready she had been for him, but it came out more as a breathy moan once she started moving.  
   “Shhh...” She teased, playfully covering his mouth with her hand as if to silence him.  
   Barba rolled his eyes and thrusted up to meet her downward motion, eliciting a short gasp from her. “Now who’s being too loud?”  
   “You really want to see who can make the other make the most noise?” She asked, lifting a brow.  
   “I’ll win.” He smirked, knowing just how loud she could be.  
   “Would you really though? ...this isn’t my office.”  
   Barba chewed on his lip, not exactly wanting to concede to the gorgeous blond impaled on him. The woman who was clearly waiting for him to do just that before she’d move again.  
   “No.” He smirked, pulling her to his lips as they began to move together.  
   Both of their moans were muffled by the others lips as she rode him, his hands tugging the skirt of her dress higher so he could grip her ass. Her fingers interlocking in the hair on the back of his head, consciously making an effort not to disrupt the front he spent so long styling.  
   “Fuck...” She whispered, pulling her lips from his and bearing down harder when she felt her climax approaching.  
   Barba pressed his lips back to hers, absorbing the soft moans she emitted as her body buckled against him, quietly grunting his own release.  
   Savannah hadn’t moved from him, instead choosing to lay slumped against his chest as she caught her breath. Her head was resting on his shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around her, when someone knocked at his door. Barba pulled his finger to his lips, indicating for her not to make a sound, when her head shot up from his shoulder and her eyes widened.  
   “I’ll call him.” They heard Liv’s voice through the door and this time it was Barba’s eyes that widened as he tried to reach for his phone in his pants pocket. The pants that were pooled around his ankles.  
   Savannah hopped off him and grabbed the phone, handing it to him just in time for him to silence it before the call went through.  
   “Barba, we have something...” They could hear Liv’s voice getting quieter as she walked away from his office while leaving a message.  
   He rolled his eyes and smirked, causing them both to quietly chuckled while redressing themselves.  
   “It sounds like we wont have much free time do that again this week.” Savannah sighed after she peaked out the window to make sure no one was close by.  
   “That depends on what they’ve found.” He smirked, pulling her to him by her waist so he could kiss her again.


End file.
